Nero, Number One
|Pages = 22 |Year = 2233 |Stardate = 2233 |Reference = | image2 = Nero issue 1 RI cover.jpg }} After the destruction of the USS Kelvin, the crew of the Narada realize they have been sent back through time. Nero sees this as an opportunity to strike at Spock, but the Klingons have other ideas... Summary The Narada is drifting in the Neutral zone, seconds after the destruction of the ''Kelvin. An argument has broken out aboard. Ayel, Nero's trusted first officer, thinks they should go home to Romulus but Nero disagrees. "''Romulus isn't safe. Not until the Federation lies in ruins and the red matter is under our control" he says. Turning to the dead body of Captain Robau, Nero is adamant they will find Spock and it's only a matter of time before his ship appears through the black hole as well. As crewman Xandr announces the life support systems are back online, Nero gives the command to assemble the crew in one hour, before retreating to his quarters. Alone, Nero reflects on what Ayel said before. Romulus is safe in this time period and they could go back there. He could watch his grandparents grow up; he could maybe even see himself born again, see his love born again... But "No." he says, "Romulus is dead. And ''I died with it". An hour later, Nero is summoned to the bridge. His crew has been assembled as per his earlier instructions. He tries to convince them that their mission remains the same, that Romulus is not safe and if they stop, they will endanger it again. As he pauses Baratt speaks out, saying the gods had granted them a miracle, a second chance. Nero argues that the gods allowed Romulus to be destroyed in the first place and it will happen again unless they do something about it. Some of his crew are not convinced so Nero allows them leave in a shuttlecraft. But it doesn't get far before Nero fires two torpedoes at it, destroying the craft. "''Nothing will stop us from our goal", he utters. Back on the ship, Nero states their priority is to locate the time and place Spock will appear but before he can finish, several Klingon ships decloak and begin firing on the Narada. Captain Kor of the Klothos appears on the viewscreen, demanding to know who they are. Nero tells him they are a simple mining ship requiring assistance. Kor doesn't believe him and declares he is taking the Narada in the name of the Klingon Empire. Nero, Ayal and the rest of the crew put up a valiant effort against the Klingons as more and more warriors beam aboard. But ultimately, they prove too much. Kor overshadows a beaten Nero, complimenting him on a courageous effort. Before the Romulan can respond, one of Kor's men finds Robau's body, holding up a piece of his torn Starfleet uniform. Kor now knows Nero lied to him. "Tell me, Romulan." he growls, "How many simple mining ships have dead Starfleet captains in their cargo holds?". "Burn in hell, Klingon", Nero responds. That is not the answer Kor was looking for and with one swift swoop, he knocks Nero to the ground, "You first, Romulan." Some time later, Nero awakens in a darkened room, the only light source shining in his face. A one-eyed Klingon named Kloth appears, bragging his crew were not as durable as him. He tries to force Nero to talk, but the Romulan doesn't say a word. Kloth calls Nero by name and reveals he knows lots about the Narada thanks to the crew who were not so quiet. Nero still remains silent, but Kloth is patient. "Welcome to Rura Penthe!" he says, "Where you'll spend the rest of your ''miserable life". [[Nero, Number Two|'TO BE CONTINUED...]] Memorable Quotes "Romulus isn't safe. Not until the Federation lies in ruins and the red matter is in our control. We will return to Romulus as saviors. Not before." : - '''Nero, to Ayel, after he suggests going back to Romulus "''We are the only hope Romulus has. We have the power to destroy Vulcan and the Federation once and for all. To abandon our cause and seek a safe haven back on Romulus would be a betrayal of those we left behind." : - '''Nero', addressing the crew of the Narada "We're outnumbered and outgunned. Perhaps we should..." "We ''fight. If this is how it ends, so be it. All of you get ready. No surrender!" : - '''Ayel' and Nero, before fighting the Klingons on the Narada "Tell me, Romulan. How many simple mining ships have dead Starfleet captains in their cargo holds?" "Burn in hell, Klingon." : - Kor and Nero "You're a long way from Romulus, Nero. You're a long way from ''anywhere. Welcome to Rura Penthe." : - '''Koth', to Nero Background Information * A preview of this issue was included in a 2009 San Diego Comic Con edition of "Countdown, Number One". * The issue sold an estimated 11,467 copies in comic specialty stores in . http://www.icv2.com/articles/news/15820.html These figures do not cover copies sold in bookstores, etc. * This issue states Xandr and Barett as being two of the Narada crew. * Three covers were produced for this issue - a standard cover by David Messina, a retailer incentive photo cover, and an exclusive photo cover released at the 2009 Fan Expo Canada, as seen below. * Despite taking place 34 years before his smooth-headed appearance in , Kor is depicted with cranial ridges in the story. File:Nero issue 1 Canada Expo cover.jpg|Fan Expo Canada exclusive cover File:Nero issue 1 Expo cover.jpg|Fan Expo Canada solicitation cover Creators *Based on Star Trek, created by Gene Roddenberry * Writers: ** Tim Jones and Mike Johnson ** Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman (story) * Artists: ** David Messina (line art, cover art) ** Giovanna Niro (color art) ** Neil Uyetake (letter art) * Editor: ** Scott Dunbier Characters Main characters ;Ayel: Nero's first officer ;Nero: Commander of the Narada ;Richard Robau: Starfleet Captain and commander of the USS Kelvin ;Spock: Vulcan ambassador Minor characters ;Baratt: Narada crewman ;Kor: Klingon commander of the IKS Klothos ;Koth: a one-eyed Klingon and commander of Rura Penthe ;Xandr: Narada crewman References ;Hobus: the star of Romulus captain; cargo hold; cloaking device; disruptor; Federation; Hell; Human; [[USS Kelvin|''Kelvin, USS]]; Klingon; [[IKS Klothos|''Klothos, IKS]]; life support; Mek'leth; mining vessel; Narada; Neutral zone; red matter; replicator; Romulan; Romulus; Romulan shuttlecraft; Rura Penthe; shields; Starfleet; torpedo; transporter; uniform; warp drive External link * |next = "Nero, Number Two" }} it:Nero, numero uno Nero, Number 1